


Time to Love

by yerims



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pure, board games n cat ears kind of fluff, uhm making out but like. fluffily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerims/pseuds/yerims
Summary: It's no secret that Jaebum and Jinyoung love each other a lot. Sometimes, their love extends to the maknae too, and while it might make him flustered, it also leaves him very happy.(just a collection of fluffy jjgyeom drabbles)





	1. take it slow

It’s bad timing. Unfortunate, inconvenient, _laughable._ Yugyeom is slightly taken aback by the sheer ridiculousness of this. He had debuted for a good four years but never had this ever happened once. Yet now the situation is clear and mocking— Yugyeom has a terrible case of hiccups right before a live performance. _Go, diaphragm muscles,_ Yugyeom thinks bitterly, _way to ruin my life._

Maybe he’s being overly dramatic. A staff member wheezes by and sounds out a countdown: “Six minutes left!” The group currently on stage are finishing their first song. Yugyeom can see the bright pyrotechnic effects lighting up the stage in a hot glow of gold from the monitoring screen. It’s their cue to head to the stage lift.

Water— he needs _water_. Yugyeom pulls his face-mic down and jogs over to a manager who’s waiting behind them.

“ _Noona_ ,” Yugyeom calls out, “Do you have—” _Hiccup._ “Water?” _Hiccup._

The petite lady furrows her brows in an initial second of confusion before she groans at the realisation of the situation. She’d seen a lot in her days managing the group of idiots— but _this_ was new. Yugyeom tries not to wither under her glare that’s mixed with something that feels oddly like disappointment and exasperation and smiles sheepishly when she hands him a bottle of mineral water. 

Yugyeom can hear the applause coming from above. It’s incredibly loud— sounds like rumbling thunder from where he stands. He panics even more as he gulps down a few more mouthfuls of the weird plastic tasting water.

“Gyeom?” He hears Jinyoung call from their positions.

“Hurry,” His manager mumbles before she’s taking the water away and Yugyeom almost protests— but then her hands are on his shoulders and pushing him back toward the stage lift where he’s supposed to be. He hurries back towards the group and waits in dreadful anticipation—he doesn’t move a bit— stays completely mannequin-like still— and nothing happens— he thinks it’s gone— it’s fine— he’s fine— then—

_Hiccup._

_Fuck._ Yugyeom grows frantic now— why hadn’t the water fixed his hiccups? There are only about three minutes of the ongoing performance left before the stage lift will rise and their performance will start. Yugyeom can’t possibly perform like this; The last thing he needs for his (and his group’s) career is for his hiccups to be amplified throughout the stadium and broadcasted live on national television.

Yugyeom’s eyes dart around looking for help. He fixes a hand upon his chest and takes a deep breath and _holds_.

“Gyeom?” Jaebum looks at him and narrows his eyes in concern. “Are you okay?” It’s an odd sight, really, having your _maknae_ standing uncharacteristically still with a hand on his chest, cheeks puffed up like a hamster, eyes wide in concentration. Yugyeom’s eyes look up but he makes no attempt to move. For a few seconds, everything is still. Then—

 _Hiccup_. 

Yugyeom groans in frustration and looks at Jaebum with pleading eyes. “ _Hyung_ —” he calls out, voice desperate and helpless, “My hiccups—” _Hiccup_. “Won’t go away.” _Hiccup_.

Jaebum’s eyes widen a little and Yugyeom _actually_ whines. He’s already this close to pulling his hair out at the sheer anxiety the situation was causing him. The group on stage had already proceeded on to the second chorus and Yugyeom hears the confetti canon launch. Jaebum is tugging at his hand tightly muttering something along the lines of “let’s get you some water” when Jinyoung appears by his side with a questioning look.

“What’s—” Jinyoung asks before he’s interrupted by the sound of Yugyeom’s hiccup. “Oh.” 

“Hey,” Jinyoung says, spotting the younger’s frenzied and panicked look, “Calm down, baby.” 

Yugyeom whines uselessly again and Jinyoung grabs at his hand where Jaebum was pulling. Instead of advising him on holding his breath or getting water like Yugyeom had expected, Jinyoung simply manhandles him in the opposite direction, further into the corner under the stage. The place is so dark Yugyeom wants to squirm away— but before he can do anything or answer Jaebum’s quizzical call at him he feels a pair of lips on his. 

 _Oh_.

He’s not quite registering anything in the first two seconds, then when he finally realises Jinyoung is actually kissing him, he kisses back. The elder has a hand gently pressing against his nape, and Yugyeom tries not to keen at the touch, or shudder at how cold Jinyoung’s hand feels against his burning skin. Jinyoung’s lips bear a mild strawberry taste which Yugyeom recognises from the tinted chapstick he always wears— but it’s really his tongue that sends butterflies fluttering when it trails down his bottom lip. Yugyeom has to bite back a whimper at the exhilaration of it all. While Jinyoung’s mouth feels familiar, there’s a rush of passion and hunger in this particular kiss. Yugyeom barely registers when Jaebum comes up by their side, just feels the hand of the leader intertwining with his, but he can’t bring himself to pay attention or care when all he can think of is: _Jinyoung, Jinyoung, Jinyoung._

Jinyoung keeps going, strong, determined, rapid, and when Yugyeom tries to pull away, breathless, Jinyoung simply reaches a hand to rest along the side of his neck, and _pulls back._ He lets out a soft—almost inaudible— growl, but it hums against the younger’s ear, sending him even more fevered, even more longing. So he concedes and lets his mouth be devoured once again, all attempts to _breathe_ forgotten.

It’s so captivating and tantalizing that Yugyeom can’t help but to whine when Jaebum finally grips onto them and forces them apart. “ _Enough_ , you two,” He chides, voice soft but firm, “We have to go.”

It’s only at this moment Yugyeom remembers where they’re at—what they’re doing—and he can’t help the flush that creeps up his neck and colours his face. Oh _God,_ did they really do that? Before he can even think or apologise, Jaebum is tugging at the both of them back to the group who is already ready in their positions on the lift. 

Yugyeom pointedly ignores Mark’s questioning glance and Bambam’s accusatory one when he settles and gets into his pose between them. When he hears the introductory track start and the familiar gruff voice counting down through his earpiece, he sucks in a deep breath, swallows, and tries to ignore the lingering taste in his mouth, or the fizzling aftershocks that rattle through his bones like electricity. 

The stage lift rises, there’s smoke pouring out from somewhere, loud rumbling cheers, the all-so-familiar adrenaline rush, and all of the previous tension and panic suddenly seem to melt away. 

All eyes on him. A lip bite. The music starts. 

ʕ♡˙ᴥ˙♡ʔ

Yugyeom stands somewhat squashed between Jaebum and Jinyoung, one hand holding onto a portable fan, the other pulling at his shirt. He’s sweating—and so are they, so he doesn’t necessarily appreciate the proximity of their bodies. Yet the backstage hallway is so filled with other staff members and idols scuffling to and fro so they don’t really have a choice but to squeeze. 

“Wow!” Jackson obnoxiously shrieks as they watch Jaebum’s cut of the dance break, “Chic and sexy!” He hoots jokingly, effectively earning himself a smack from the leader. 

Bright laughs echo and fill up the room as they continue monitoring the performance on the small phone screen of their manager. Bambam performs his part well and cool—as usual—his coloured lenses sweeping hearts, fluid moves earning praises, then up comes Yugyeom’s part, and the boy furrows his brows in deeper concentration as he watches. 

Sharp moves; Smooth vocals.

No voice cracks (thankfully); No… hiccups.

“Hyung!” Yugyeom exclaims as he tugs at one of Jinyoung’s sleeve excitably, “I didn’t hiccup at all!” In all the flurry and haste of the performance, he’d quite conveniently forgotten about his earlier predicament. And now—it’s like it never happened.

Jaebum scoffs, “I wonder why.” 

Yugyeom frowns in a split-second of confusion before the memories of the intense kiss comes back. He stutters incoherently in his state of fluster while Jinyoung glares at Jaebum before wrapping an arm securely around the younger’s waist. 

“It fixed his hiccups,” He defends, and rather proudly, too. “Otherwise Yugyeom would have gone out there and hiccupped through the performance.” 

“And then I’d get teased non-stop by the fans,” Yugyeom adds (as if that’s the most consequential implication of a hiccupping performer). Jaebum sighs and remains mute then, not quite bothering with them anymore. When it’s two against one—he doesn’t stand many chances of winning. 

“You two owe me, though,” Jaebum reminds a bit later, “For making me watch the two of you go at it two minutes before our stage. Do you even know how _worried_ I was—”

“Yeah, _hyung_ ,” Jinyoung smiles his stupidly smug smile before he pulls the elder a little closer to him. “We’re sure you were just worried, not _jealous_. We’ll make it up to you anyway. Wouldn’t we, Gyeom?” 

Yugyeom looks up—a little uncertainty clouding his gaze—but when Jaebum’s eyes meet his, his confidence grows. “Of course.” He assures, looking down at Jaebum’s pink lips, “Of course, _hyung._ ”


	2. your words against mine

“Yugyeom-ah, what’s… Chemi—chemi—list...?” Jaebum  _sounds_  tired, partly because he keeps having to tilt his head uncomfortably every time he wants to read or form a word on the board, partly because this is only about the nth time Yugyeom tries forming a word that doesn’t exist. The three of them had been going at a game of Scrabble for what seemed like hours. It had been Jinyoung’s idea, and well, easily so, since he seemed like the only one who was having fun here.

“You know,” Yugyeom starts explaining, voice automatically high and whiny, “Like having a bond with someone.” He looks determined,  _defiant,_ and Jaebum can only sigh as he hears Jinyoung starts coughing—once, twice—then it breaks out into an unstifled heaving laughter matched with amused crescent eyes.

“Chemi- _list_? What’s on the list, Yugyeom?” Jinyoung cackles, eyes still crinkled but now taunting, too. The youngest takes an extra few seconds to realise his mistake—but the damage had been done, and now the nine letters sit crookedly placed on the board, as if laughing along at him, too, causing him to redden in embarrassment.

“ _Oh_ ,” He croaks weakly, “I meant _chemistry_.”

Jaebum wants to laugh at how deflated the kid looks—it  _had_  taken him a rather long while to come up with that, after all. But judging by how a pout has started to form as he snatches back the four letters, he resists the urge to, and instead peers over to look at the boy’s rack.

“Do you have an ‘R’ or a ‘Y’ perhaps?” Jaebum asks gently, pointedly ignoring Jinyoung’s continuous snickers. It’s no secret he loves teasing their youngest—add that on to his competitive nature and  _voila_ , here’s a recipe for disaster. Yugyeom’s eyes shift down to scan the letters he has—Jaebum already sees the boy doesn’t have it before he can answer.

“No,” He mumbles, looking quite defeated now.

Jaebum sends a warning glare to Jinyoung saying:  _You better do something and help him._ Jinyoung catches his eye—almost breaks into another fit of laughter after taking in the boy’s despairing look—but manages to bite his tongue just in time. “Well, how about another ‘C’ or an ‘A’ then?” He tries half-heartedly. He’s winning this game and he knows it. 

“I don’t have an ‘A’,” Yugyeom complains, but now he’s reaching out to pull Jaebum’s rack downwards, effectively revealing all of the elder’s letters. “Jaebum hyung has  _two_ , though,” He observes, and Jaebum deliberates between smacking his arm away and giving him one of his letters. The younger doesn’t play fair, he’d come to realise, and he’s surprisingly rather shameless when it comes to whining and tugging at his competitors for help.

“Hyung, are you gonna give him one?” Jinyoung challenges, unbothered by the younger’s antics. Just a glance at the score-sheet he’d been wielding confirms that Jinyoung is far in the lead. Jaebum isn’t doing  _terribly,_ he’s trying his best. Yugyeom, on the other hand, well. He probably should have read more.

“Here,” Jaebum sighs, “Take it. You can form ‘chemical’. That’s not too bad—you still get the double word score.” 

“Thanks, hyung,” Yugyeom grins, earlier frown having melted as fast as it formed, before he sets down his letters. Jinyoung tabulates his score swiftly before the game moves on. Jaebum’s vocabulary as of yet hadn’t been too impressive with words like ‘cat’ and ‘music’ being his go-to options. Yugyeom’s had been more, well, experimental, Jaebum notes, eyeing the misspelt ‘awesome’ on the board. (Yugyeom had spelt it ‘aweesom’—but no one bothered to correct him anymore.) Jinyoung, of course, has the biggest and most brilliant words among them three, ranging from ‘fallacy’ to ‘firework’, not that they could really verify half of them exists. If Park Jinyoung says they do… then they suppose they do. 

Jaebum fumbles a bit—rearranges some letters—before adding ‘berry’ under the ‘straw’ Yugyeom had formed somewhere earlier. Yugyeom hoots in enthusiasm, easily awed, as per usual, while Jinyoung simply adds up the elder’s score with less amazement. (It takes more than that to earn his admiration.)

They go on for a few more rounds—at some point, Yugyeom blatantly digs in the bag to look for the letters he wants, and no one quite attempts to stop him since it doesn’t look like he’d be bypassing anyone even with his dishonesty. Jinyoung wins by a landslide, predictably, and Jaebum?

…Well, he’s just  _tired._

“Okay,” He mumbles after Jinyoung shoves the score-sheet under their noses forcing them to acknowledge their humiliating defeat, “Let’s pack up and head to bed, yeah? Jinyoungie won so as agreed, he’ll get to sleep in the middle this week.” He concludes decisively.

Yugyeom then sounds out a blatant wail—they all know  _he_ likes getting the middle spot the best. Something about sleeping on the outside being “scary” or “dangerous” or whatever, but well, game is game. Yugyeom, by all formalities, should, in fact, wind up being on dish duty given his devastating performance. Yet Jaebum doesn’t suppose they could really implement that when he already looks like a kicked puppy. 

“Oh, don’t be a brat,” Jinyoung teasingly chides, “You gotta toughen up, you know.” 

Yugyeom huffs—deliberately ignoring Jinyoung’s signal to hand him the tiles in his hand now and opting to pass them to Jaebum instead. The elder can only roll his eyes at the boy; It seems like they’d really spoilt him rotten.

“Okay,” Jaebum sighs when he finally folds in the board and pulls on the lid, “Why not let’s just go to bed?”

Thankfully, they agree without much fuss. Jinyoung heads over to Mark’s room next door for a bit while the other two retreat into their shared room. (Jaebum’s room, technically, but now, all three of theirs.) As Jaebum hops in to take a quick hot shower, Yugyeom brushes his teeth, washes his face, all while nursing a growing petulance, just because.

“It’s not fair, hyung,” He finally says after spitting out his toothpaste. “Jinyoung hyung is so good at English, of course he’d win.”

“That’s not  _that_ unfair,” Jaebum hums, some of his voice drowned out by the running water. Yugyeom catches it, though, and frowns even more while he disinterestedly smears some moisturiser over his face.

“It is,” He argues, “It  _is_  unfair.”

“What’s unfair?” Jinyoung’s voice rings out and they hear a soft click of the room door closing. Soon enough, Jinyoung joins them in the bathroom, nudging the youngest to the side to share some space. Jaebum winces as he hears more grumbling—sometimes it’s easy to forget his boyfriends are  _boyfriends_ to each other too given how much they love riling each other up. 

“That we even played Scrabble when you’re so much better than us at English.” Yugyeom answers. 

“Huh,” Jinyoung shrugs, shooting the younger one of his signature thin-lipped smug smiles through the mirror, “Then you should have studied your English harder.”

“Hyung, that’s not—”

“I  _told_  you to, we’ll be going on our world tour in a month, you can’t—” 

“Alright,” Jaebum interrupts when he steps out of the shower, bare and wet and  _all._ The other two shut up instantaneously (and maybe they’re gawking, too). There’s a moment of terse silence; No words, just two dazed stares, and an increasingly heated room. 

Jaebum glares back at them—uncomprehending—but when the situation hits him like a truck, he flushes, before hurriedly grabbing at a towel to dry himself off. Of course, they’ve seen each other naked on more occasions than he’d like to remember, but he’d still appreciate some semblance of discretion and decency in this household. 

And—that’s all it takes for the spell to wear off. Yugyeom returns to completing his skincare regime, Jinyoung continues brushing his teeth, Jaebum puts some clothes on. The weird warm buzzing energy in the small bathroom dissipates.  It’s  _stupid_ , Jaebum marvels, how their relationship works.  _Stupidly endearing, too._  

Yugyeom is the first to trudge to bed. As promised, he takes the side, climbs under the sheets, and scrolls through his social media feeds while waiting for the other two. In the bathroom, Jaebum and Jinyoung go about their night time routine in silence. Jaebum can see that the younger was still thriving off this odd power high he gets every time he wins at games, and while he doesn’t necessarily understand it, he finds it very…  _Jinyoung_. And rather entertaining, too. 

“You just can’t give him a break, can you?” He mumbles, the little clinks of bottles and jars being pushed and shoved about echoing throughout the bathroom. Jinyoung looks at him, shakes his head, and smiles.

“Nope,” He shrugs, “What’s the fun in that?”

“You two give me a headache,” Jaebum fake grumbles now. 

“Yeah, alright, you still love us, though,” Jinyoung answers confidently before he leans over to give the elder a chaste kiss on his cheek. And just like that, Jaebum shuts up, because there’s no arguing or denying what the younger had said. 

So when he leaves the bathroom a bit later to meet the sight of Yugyeom dozed off, uncharacteristically small and curled up in Jinyoung’s arms, he has to fight the urge to coo. Instead, he switches off the lamp, then climbs into bed next to them, fitting right in, like the final completing puzzle piece. 

Stretching out to rest an arm across Jinyoung’s torso, his fingers barely reach far enough to graze against the pale warm skin of Yugyeom’s tummy. He sighs in contentment and shuts his eyes while burrowing into the comfort of the body next to his. Scrabble in this relationship sure _is_ hard, Jaebum had unfortunately come to realise, but, well, he supposes he wouldn’t want to have it any other way.


	3. like a cat

When Jaebum patters into the apartment late Friday evening, he looks exhausted. Stray strands of fringe and remnant baby hair frame his weary face as he bends to remove his sneakers; Yugyeom doesn’t miss the tired soft sighs escaping his dry and cracked lips.

“Hi, hyung,” he greets softly, and Jaebum flashes him a small smile in return. Yugyeom has the way Jaebum keeps his shoes memorised, top shelf, left most cubicle, messily shoved all the way in. When he shuffles over towards the couch, Yugyeom beckons him to take a seat.

“Tired?” Yugyeom asks, wrapping a strong arm around the other’s shoulder.

“Mhm,” comes the reply. Jaebum’s hands are restless, and one hand soon finds its way carding through yugyeom’s soft hair, while the other pets the cat plush toy lying on the couch absently. Bambam had given it to him during their housewarming—something about “pity you can’t dethrone me as a cat god but here’s a consolation gift.” Jaebum likes it very much, though.

Beside him, his boyfriend side eyes the cat toy. Yugyeom doesn’t like it that much. He’s allergic to cats—which was what drove all five strays (even Nora) out of the apartment when they’d moved in with jinyoung months ago. Jaebum was superbly disappointed, of course, and Yugyeom felt very bad. He knew he never did well with fur, but he didn’t expect to wind down with very red inflamed skin and sneezes for days after living with the cats for a week. So needless to say he was as sorry as Jaebum was to pack the cats in their carriers and send them off to Jaebum’s parents. He was actually beginning to form a really meaningful relationship with Koonta.

“I can hear you thinking,” Jaebum teases, and Yugyeom jolts from the sudden whisper so close to his ear.

“Hyung,” he huffs, playfully shoving Jaebum away. The elder doesn’t budge, just laughs, before he’s leaning in to paste a short gentle peck against Yugyeom’s forehead.

“I'm gonna go wash up,” he says. “I'm kinda hungry, too.”

Yugyeom would complain, but the stupid stuffed tabby cat stares at him gingerly with its beady eyes from the corner of the couch where she was left. It mocks Yugyeom as if daring him to give Jaebum what he wants.

So Yugyeom grits his teeth, and heads to the kitchen.

ʕ♡˙ᴥ˙♡ʔ

“Jinyoungie hyung,” Yugyeom whines a little when he creeps up onto the other after he’d just come out of his shower. Jinyoung was dressed in one of his lazy pyjama shorts and an old oversized college tee. Droplets of water drip down his wet hair and carved face. Yugyeom swoons a bit.

“Yes?” Jinyoung answers, not paying him much attention. He throws his towel over his head to give his hair a quick dry through, and Yugyeom rocks against his heel restlessly.

“Do you think Jaebum hyung misses his cats a lot?” he asks, the question coming out timider than he had intended it to. Jinyoung’s face emerges from the messy towel rubbing situation, and he raises a brow quizzically.

“Probably,” he says, “why?”

Yugyeom sighs heavily as if his worst fear had just been confirmed. Plopping down gracelessly onto the bed next to Jinyoung, he ends up on eye level with the elder’s butt. his fingers start toying with the loose threads of Jinyoung’s shorts. “I bet he misses them a lot,” he bleakly repeats.

“It’s too bad,” Jinyoung just says, “It’s not your fault you’re allergic.”

“It kinda is,” Yugyeom argues sulkily. “Do you think he’ll miss them less if I get us more of those cat stuffed toys?” he asks, thinking back to all the times he’d caught jaebum cradling them like they were real.

“I’m not...” Jinyoung trails off, taking a good look at yugyeom’s face of distress. Jinyoung knows Yugyeom is a complete sucker for pleasing people—especially his Jaebum hyung. Jinyoung also knows Jaebum really loves cats—like  _love_  love cats, like he loves yugyeom, like he loves him.

“I think i have a better idea,” Jinyoung smiles, impish grin unnoticed by his younger boyfriend. Yugyeom looks up at him, all doe-eyed and curious, and Jinyoung wonders how he never thought of this earlier.

“Let’s make Jaebum hyung feel better okay?”

ʕ♡˙ᴥ˙♡ʔ

Yugyeom has done a lot of things people would consider unconventional. Like that one time he’d started a dance battle on a cafeteria table just to impress Ten (which in his defence, is really cute, and he _did_ impress him.) Or that one time he dyed his hair yellow after Yerin told him she’s a big fan of collecting cute pastel highlighters. Or that one time he ate half of his brown crayon because Dowoon promised him it’ll taste like chocolate if he chewed on it long enough. (Fuck Dowoon, that was  _so mean_.)

But even then, something about  _this_  still feels... strange. _'This'_ referring to Jinyoung putting a pair of cat ears on him, and _'strange'_ really just meaning embarrassed, embarrassed, _very_ embarrassed.

“Hyung,” he whines a bit, the cat tail sitting uncomfortably clipped onto his sweats. “Are you sure jaebum hyung would like this?” he bites his lip while Jinyoung stills him from jostling too much. His forehead is creased in concentration as he fumbles with Yugyeom’s hair making sure it doesn’t get tangled up with the hair band.

“ _'Like'_? he’s going to love it, Yugyeom ah,” Jinyoung says confidently. He’s in the middle of removing the last item from the bag—a sweet black leather bell collar—when they hear the familiar beeping sound of the keypad. the front door unlocks. Yugyeom’s eyes widen in alarm as he scrambles off the bed, and bolts for the cramped little corner between the bed and the wardrobe. They weren’t expecting jaebum to be back this soon—and Yugyeom still doesn’t know what exactly he’s doing in a cat tail and cat ears, or how Jaebum’s supposed to react.

Jinyoung, on the other hand, calmly shoves the bags and receipts under the bed before he grabs Yugyeom’s arm and pulls him out of his hiding. “Here,” he mumbles as he locks the collar in place onto the boy, “you’re all set.”

Distantly, Yugyeom hears Jaebum calling for them. Footsteps to the room get uncomfortably louder. Jinyoung looks too smug.

“Hyung!” Yugyeom panics, “What do I do? What do i even say—“

“Uhm,” The room door unlocks, and Jaebum’s eyes dart from Yugyeom, to Jinyoung, then back to Yugyeom.

It stays on the younger boy for longer than necessary.

“Hi, hyung,” Yugyeom meekly greets, face reddening too fast. “Uhm, I heard you miss your cats.”

ʕ♡˙ᴥ˙♡ʔ

Turns out, Jinyoung is right.

He always is. Which makes him way more powerful than he should be allowed to be, but alas.

Watching Yugyeom’s embarrassment was one part of the fun. It’s dumbly endearing, but most really entertaining, because Yugyeom has no shame when it comes to freestyling outside music shops, yet the moment he has his boyfriends’ eyes lingering on him, he’s pink, flustered, and bumbling.

Then there’s Jaebum’s fluster, which is Jinyoung’s highlight, because there’s nothing funnier than seeing Jaebum panic and flush and absolutely lose it at seeing his boyfriend decked out in velvet cat ears.

“You’re...” He stammers, “Uh, you’re—what?”

Yugyeom ducks his head and practically lunges at Jinyoung. “Jinyoungie hyung made me do it!” He screams into Jinyoung’s chest, hiding his flaming cheeks. Jaebum’s initial shock starts to wear off—then it’s replaced with a shit eating grin on his face.

“Yeah?” He asks, gently reaching forward to coax his younger boyfriend off the other one. His eyes meet Jinyoung’s—and Jinyoung mouths a “you’re welcome” playfully.

“He did,” Yugyeom insists, only turning slightly to peek at Jaebum. The elder has to keep himself from bursting into laughter at how flustered Yugyeom was acting.

“Of course,” Jaebum assures. “Of course he did. Hey, c’mere.”

Yugyeom reluctantly climbs off Jinyoung and scoots towards Jaebum’s welcoming arms. Jinyoung is smirking in amusement while Jaebum just in pure delight. He’s not sure why seeing Yugyeom like this makes him feel a certain way but it really really does. Like, his heart is soft and full but also racing and, super, super, hot.

...What?

“You’re cute,” Jaebum says instead, instinctively reaching out to pet Yugyeom’s head right behind where the ears sit. Yugyeom draws back immediately, looking rather scandalised, but Jaebum just laughs and pull him back closer.

“You’re a very cute cat,” He says, and Yugyeom bites his lip in satisfaction. “And you don’t have to feel bad about the cats. I get to see them every weekend.”

“I know,” Yugyeom mumbles, “but you wish they were here.”

“I did,” Jaebum nods, fingers now tracing against the collar snugly pressed against Yugyeom’s pale neck, “but now I don’t, since I have you.”

Yugyeom keens at those words. He thinks he’s okay with that.

ʕ♡˙ᴥ˙♡ʔ

“So Jaebumie hyung,” Jinyoung practically purrs the next morning when he slides into the seat next to the elder on the couch. “How did you like your gift last night?”

Jaebum snorts, but Jinyoung knows he was disarmed. It worked like a charm.

“You're unbelievable,” Jaebum just mutters, shaking his head slightly. “But... I liked it. A lot.”

Jinyoung laughs, “Bet you did.”

“You should...” Jaebum coughs, and Jinyoung doesn’t miss how his eyes remain unwaveringly glued to the TV screen despite there only having advertisements running. “...Try it too.”

Jinyoung smirks, eyeing jaebum meaningfully from his side. “Yeah,” he reaches to pull him closer for a quick chaste kiss. Laughing softly into the kiss, he mumbles, “Maybe I should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you saw it coming you saw it coming you saw it coming didn't you  
> what better way to end 2018 than. hurumphphhh cat ears
> 
> side note 2018 felt very, very hard  
> i sincerely hope everyone has a happy 2019!! :3
> 
> i'm beriyeri on twitter hehe

**Author's Note:**

> comments and thoughts always appreciated; thank you for reading! ♡
> 
> talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/beriyeri)!


End file.
